


healing sleep

by perfectlyrose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed, Sleep-Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Rose and the Doctor are banged up and tired when they end up in a hotel room with only one bed.





	healing sleep

Rose was about four hours past exhaustion and the Doctor was leaning heavily on her as they stumbled into the hotel room they’d rented for the night. He collapsed back against the door as soon as it closed, taking as much weight of his right leg as possible.

“We should be able to get a cart to take us back to the TARDIS in the morning,” he said, not opening his eyes. He thought the injury on his leg would heal with a bit of rest and a stop in the medbay when they got back to his ship. He’d be limping until then but he could manage.

“Alright,” he heard Rose answer. It sounded like she’d ventured further into the room.

“Room alright?” The Doctor said, finally opening his eyes.

“Um, you’re going to need to sleep tonight, right?” She asked as she walked back into his line of sight.

The Doctor could read her nerves in the way she wrapped her arms around herself, the way she was biting down on her bottom lip. “Yeah, bit knackered me and this will be better for a bit of sleep,” he said, patting his injured leg.

She nodded. “Thought so. You can have the bed then, I’ll just make up a spot on the floor or something.”

“What are you talking about?”

“There’s only one bed,” she said. “You’re the injured one so it’s yours.”

“Rose…” he started, ready to argue.

“No, no arguin’,” she cut in. “Besides, I’m tired enough to sleep anywhere.”

“You’ve been up for almost forty hours, you need a good night’s sleep too.” He wasn’t going to concede this without a fight.

“I just need a kip on the floor and I’ll be good to go to get back to TARDIS and my bed and get some proper sleep there.”

Her argument would’ve been stronger if she hadn’t yawned in the middle of it.

The Doctor pushed off the door and limped further into the room to see what they were working with. The bed was a decent size and took up most of the room. There wouldn’t be much space to put down a pallet on the floor without being in danger of tripping the other person should they need to get up.

“We both need sleep,” he said. He nodded towards the bed. “Bed’s big enough, we can share.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I’m alright with it if you are,” he said, shrugging in what he hoped was a casual manner. He might have dreamed of sharing a bed with his companion but those dreams were always a much different situation than they were currently faced with.

Regardless, he didn’t mind sleeping in the same bed as Rose as long as she didn’t mind.

“Okay, but you are forewarned that I’m a bit of a cuddler while sleeping,” she said.

“Noted.”

He shrugged out of his leather jacket and left it in a heap on the floor, not seeing a better place to hang it without limping across the room. He sat down on the bed to take off his boots and heard the soft noises of Rose toeing out of her trainers and taking off her own jacket behind him.

The Doctor turned and shifted further up the bed to get under the duvet. Rose slipped in the other side and he felt his heart rate tick up. Maybe he hadn’t completely thought this through.

“You sure you’re okay with sharing?” Rose asked.

“Yes.”

She gave him a searching look and then, apparently deciding he wasn’t lying, settled back on her pillow with a sigh. “Think I’ll be asleep in about thirty seconds,” she muttered.

The Doctor laughed softly and situated himself on his side, facing his companion. “Goodnight, Rose. Sleep well.”

“Mmm, you too.”

He listened to her breathing even out and once he was sure she was sleeping and then let himself drift off too.

When he woke up, he was wrapped around Rose, spooning her. He took a moment to memorize the sensation, the scent of her hair and the way she fit against him perfectly. He nuzzled closer, pressing his face into the side of her neck for a fraction of a second before starting to move away.

He made it two inches before a still asleep Rose made a sound of disagreement and turned towards him, seeking contact again. She curled into his side and hooked a leg over one of his and settled her head on his shoulder.

The Doctor held his breath as she slipped back into deep sleep. He had nowhere near the requisite willpower to extricate himself so he wrapped an arm around her and worked on going back to sleep, her closeness helping heal his soul as much as rest was healing his leg.


End file.
